dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Orca (.hack)
Orca (オルカ, Oruka) of the Azure Sea, one of the Descendants of Fianna, is a legendary Blademaster that was famed for destroying the One Sin along with Balmung. Online Appearance Orca is a burly and battle-scarred warrior. He wears little armor, with the exception of a large dark blue shoulder spaulder attached to a leather harness, leg greaves, and dark blue tasset. Additionally Orca has light brown colored hair and dark green skin covering almost all of his upper body, including his face as well as a wave sign in the form of white cross. Personality Orca is a very friendly person online, his warmth and approachable personality have won him many friends in The World. He enjoys roleplaying as a true medieval warrior and changes his manner of speaking accordingly. Despite being one of the most famous players in the game, he still takes the time to help show newbies how the game works. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Orca is a 14 year old Junior High school student named Yasuhiko. A close friend of Kite in reality, he was the one responsible for convincing him to start playing The World. History .hack//AI buster thumb|left|150px|Orca in AI buster Orca first appears in AI buster as a participant in the monster invasion of Mac Anu. He helps to rally people to the defense of the town, and later watches as Albireo defeats the invasion's boss monster. Impressed by Albireo's skill, Orca follows the Long Arm to his house with his partner Balmung. Orca invites Albireo to form a party with Balmung and himself in order to try the supposedly unbeatable event The One Sin. Albireo politely refuses, and Orca and Balmung later go on to clear the event as a duo. For their efforts, Balmung was the MVP of the battle and received the wings as a character modification prize. Also the web poet W.B. Yeats gives them the titles "The Descendants of Fianna". Their individual titles of "Orca of the Azure Sea" and "Balmung of the Azure Sky" may also have come from this event. .hack//SIGN During the main events of SIGN, Orca is only referred to in passing. Subaru mentions that he, along with Balmung are busy investigating reports of unkillable monsters, but he never actually appears on-screen. .hack//ZERO Alph learns about Carl's connection to the famous PKer Sora, and her experience with a mysterious girl. She visits the Descendants of Fianna who are investigating strange phenomena within The World. Alph gives the information about Aura to Orca and Balmung, who are investigating her. .hack//Games As soon as Kite logs into The World, Orca brings him to Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field to teach him the basics of the game. Although Orca is the first character to give Kite his Member Address, Orca gets Data Drained by Skeith soon afterwards and falls into a coma. Because of this, he is unusable until Quarantine, when he is revived by Aura to fight Corbenik, the final Phase. Conversations with some of his associates, such as Bob, Linda, and Balmung and his words upon meeting Aura for the first time suggest that Orca had been investigating the rumors about Morganna prior to his run in with Skeith. Balmung states that his goal had been to prove that the rumors were just that: rumors. Unfortunately for him, the rumors had been true. A few months after Orca is revived, he and Kite are called to Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field by Aura. As they traverse the dungeon to reach Aura, Orca comments he's getting really bad flashbacks. When they reach her, Aura gives the Book of Twilight ~ Daybreak to Kite. .hack//Another Birth Orca appears in a vision Mia shows BlackRose, being defeated by Skeith. .hack//XXXX thumb|Orca in XXXX {C}As in the Games, Orca is the first person Kite meets upon entering The World. While adventuring with his newbie friend they are approached by Aura, who tries to give Orca a mysterious bracelet. However before Orca can use it Skeith appears. Orca fights against Skeith to try and buy Kite time to escape. But he gets Data Drained in the process, falling into a coma in the real world. He is later resurrected by Cubia during the final battle against Morganna. Together with Kite, Balmung, Lios and they manage to take defeat Corbenik one of Morganna's many personas who is then finally fully defeated through the combined efforts of Kite and Aura. .hack//Unison thumb|150px|left|Orca as seen in Unison {C}In Unison, Orca, along with Kite and Balmung go on a Data Bug hunt. After finding no traces of them, they travel to Net Slum, where they join a party hosted by Helba. .hack//GIFT {C}At the beginning of GIFT, Orca PKs Bear, but since their avatars are so similar everybody believes that he was the one PKed instead. Disguised as Bear, he meets with BT who he has an "adult conversation" with. Eventually Bear catches up to him at Helba's hot springs and the two begin to fight. The fight tires them out so they decide to call a truce and relax in the springs. There, Orca confesses that he took Bear's place because he was jealous of his role as a major character. All he'd done during the series was sleep, and he wanted to actually be a part of the plot for once. After hearing this, Bear decides to forgive him. .hack//G.U. :See Azure Orca .hack//Link See Orca (LINK) Trivia *Orca chose his name because he was impressed with the way orcas (killer whales) hunted their prey in the wild. *Orca rejoins Kite at level 50 after Corbenik is defeated. *His starting weapon is End of the Earth, a level 11 weapon. *The Shopkeeper from .hack//LINK possesses a picture of Orca in his collection. *Orca's model is the character model revealed to be the most different with how he looks offline. See also Es:Orca category:ZERO Characters category: AI buster Characters category: Another Birth Characters category: Blademasters category: Coma Victims category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters Category:XXXX Characters